The MP5K (The MP115 Kollider)
'The MP5K '(The MP115 Kollider) Manufacturer: Heckler & Koch Country of Origin: Germany Installation: Miscellanious, Police Forces Main Features: *Fully Automatic *Box Magazine Cost: *1000 Points (Black Ops) History: The Machine Pistole 5 kurz or MP5k, is a fully automatic submachine gun, featuring 30 9mm rounds in a detachable box magazine. Seen in various wars in a wide variety of countries. Its original, the mp5, is particularly favoured among police services worlwide. Manufactured by Heckler & Koch and produced since 1976 to the present day, the one featured in Black Ops is most likely an early prototype, hence the peculiar front grip. The MP5K, unlike its original predesesor, the MP5, was designed for close quarters engagements, thus being required to be small & compact. As such, a shoulder stock is not featured and the bolt and receiver are shortened, resulting in a lighter bold which led to faster fire-rates. Another addition was that of a foregrip, replaced the standard handguard as the barrel and other inner mechanisms were shortened. In-Game: The MP5k, is found in the 2nd or 3rd rooms of every Black Ops map with the exception of Moon. It has a capacity of 30 projectiles per magazine, and 120 to spare. The same damage output as the PM63, although suffering a slight reduction at longer ranges. Sadly, similar to the PM63, munition is a primary concern, manifesting itself upward of round 5. The wide open iron sight however allows easy target acquisision, perfect for headshots. Regarded as a near necessity for the single digit rounds. As with all submachine guns, the fully automatic nature is the perfect upgrade from the semi-automatics, and, in higher rounds, prove as effective point builders and throw away substitutions when ammo is low on the heavier duty devices. Recommended Perks: Use of "Speed Cola" is also a recommended use, as the MP5K has the slowest reload of any SMG. "Double Tap" also of use in the higher rounds, in order to maximize points in minimal time. "PHD Flopper" can also prove useful in Acension for clearing a path for wall bought ammo. Pack-A-Punch: Pack-A-Punching the MP5K for the usual 5000 points, unveils the MP115 Kollider. Scaling up the munitions to 40 rounds per magazine, and 200 rounds to spare. Fire-rate remains the same, and the already low recoil is now near non-exsistant. Like all SMG's again, regardless of upgrade, munition supplementation remains a problemetic factor. Usualy running dry in a single round of consistant use beyond round 18. Nothing too special. Submachine guns have difficulty standing out from the crowd. But in it's tier, it is one of the best choices. Ammunition: The 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge was introduced in 1902 by 'Deutsch Waffen Und Munitionsfabriken' for their Luger Pistol. Parabellum is derived from the company's motto "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" (if you seek peace, prepare for war). Also being standardised and used by NATO with multiple variants since WW1 such as a Plastic Projectile for training purposes. Category:Submachine Gun Category:Call of Duty Category:Black Ops Category:Zombies Category:Multiplayer